The Streets of Cairo
by Jeanniebird
Summary: A short oneshot about a little ophan girl with mocca-colored skin and snow-white hair who makes an extraordinary discovery in a magazine.


_This is just a little idea which went through my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again to my beta Adelphe24! I would be lost without her._

_The story takes place after Uncanny X-Men #253. _

_I dedicate it to all orphans in Africa._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ororo Munroe and every other character you recognize. Marvel and Fox do._

* * *

><p>'Ro ran through the maze of narrow streets. She held the bag she had stolen close to her chest hoping she would find something valuable like a mobile phone or a wallet. But at the moment she would also be grateful if she just found something to eat.<p>

Ororo didn't slow down although she couldn't hear the steps of her pursuer anymore. His cursing behind her had also died down. He had probably taken a wrong turn on and therefore lost the little thief who had stolen his bag. She had used a car accident as a distraction to take it. The man hadn't looked out for his bag which he had left in the basket on is bike because he went to see if someone was injured during the accident. This wasn't the case, but he turned around just in time to see a little dark-skinned girl with snow-white hair disappearing in a side road.

Ororo felt guilty that she took advantage of this man's sympathy, but she had't had a choice. She was in an unknown city, obviously not in Egypt but in the United States of America. 'Ro couldn't explain how she got here. She did learn that this city was also called Cairo, but a lot more Caucasian people lived here than at home. She had asked a native woman where she was. She had laughed and answered Cairo, Illinois. But when woman asked where her parents were the mocca-skinned girl had run away.

Now she was here in this unknown city without a clue how she got here and had to take care of herself. Not that she wasn't used to taking care of herself. Moreover she was used to stealing to survive. And that is what she did just a few minutes ago. When she satisfied her hunger she might be able to focus on solving the mystery about how she got to Illinois.

Because of said hunger she finally dared to slow down and look out for a place to hide so that she could check out what she had stolen. At last she found what she was looking for: A gap between a wall and a dumpster. Nobody could find her there if they looked into the ally while passing by. It smelled awful like garbage and mold behind the dumpster but Ororo had grown up as a stray in Cairo, and she was used to this kind of smell. The kids who searched the dumping grounds for food had an even a worse fate than her. They were hungrier than a skilled pickpocket like her. Silently, Ororo thanked Achmed El Gibár again for teaching her this.

'Ro crouched down in the gap, placed the bag in front of her and opened the zipper. Bull's eye! Apparently her victim was on his way home from restocking supplies, because in the bag were two gallons of milk, toast, baloney, soft cheese, two frozen pizzas, a magazine and a wallet. She checked how much money was in it and found 70$. She had been really lucky.

After she examined her stolen goods, Ororo began to eat. It has been nearly two days since the last time she had eaten something decent and therefore was very hungry. She wolfed down four pieces of toast and could even allow herself the luxury to eat a little bit of the baloney. It had been a long time since she had eaten this good. She drank the milk directly out of the carton.

When she had satisfied her hunger she surveyed the magazine. Ororo wanted to throw it away, because she couldn't read, but then she saw the woman on the cover of the magazine. She had mocca-colored skin and smiled happily into the camera. But her most extraordinary attribute was the long snow-white hair which fell onto her shoulders. Just like 'Ro's hair. Okay, her hair was shorter than the hair of the woman, but the similarity couldn't be denied.

Ororo stared at the picture. She never encountered someone with dark skin who possessed exactly the same white hair as she did. Moreover the woman looked exactly like 'Ro, except that she was ten years older. She was thrilled. The woman seemed to be happy. Happy and loved. Surrounded by people who cared for her. She asked herself if she could ever be like her. Nobody cared for her except Achmed El Gibár. For everyone else she was just one of the countless dirty orphans who where fighting for their survival on the streets, not knowing if they would get a meal this day. 'Ro starred at the picture as if she expected it would come to life and answer all her questions.

Of course, nothing happened hence Ororo turned her attention to the other people on the picture. In the foreground a woman with short red hair leaned against a table. Behind her stood a man with brown hair, dressed in a leather uniform and an odd red visor. Next to him stood a man in a black suit, with black hair and a goatee. On the left side of the photo was a tall man whose skin gleamed like metal. He stood behind the woman who looked so much like Ororo. In front of this colossus was another man, who was covered in blue animal-like fur. His arms rested on the shoulders of the white-haired woman and a boy who seemed to be made out of ice. In front of this foursome sat a bald man in a wheelchair, a cat on his lap.

Ororo paused. She knew this man! She had met him before, in Cairo. In Cairo, Egypt. She had wanted to steal his wallet, but he caught her. To her amazement he wasn't angry with her. Then he was attacked by Amal Farouk, the head of the thieves in Cairo. She didn't quite understand what happened, but somehow they seemed to be fighting inside their minds. She used the battle as an opportunity to get away. '_Where was this man from?',_ Ororo thought, until she finally remembered it: He was from New York.

New York, that was in the USA. Exactly where she currently was. Ororo considered her options and at last decided to head to New York to search for the white-haired woman and the man in the wheelchair. She had the feeling that they were important. Furthermore she didn't want to stay in Cairo, Illinois, that would only get her into jail. The 70 Dollars wouldn't be enough to fly her back to Egypt. She didn't have a passport anyway. So, the only smart thing to do was to go to New York.

Determined, 'Ro stood up and put the groceries back into the bag, which she hung over her shoulder. She maintained her firm grip on the magazine, as if it was a connection to the white-haired woman with the mocca-colored skin. And in some way this magazine really was a connection. It had revealed her goal. Now she only had to find someone who would tell her how to get to New York….

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think of this? I have some ideas for a sequel, would you be interested in that? 100 ultimate X-Points for everyone who can tell me from where I got the cover of the magazine. <em>

_Feedback is very appreciated._


End file.
